


Outside, Away From The Party

by rainonmyback



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anxious Bruce Banner, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, Romance, Soft Boys, bruce doesnt enjoy parties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 16:11:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19023394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainonmyback/pseuds/rainonmyback
Summary: Bruce had to do a mental double-take at that last sentence. Romantic? Did Thor just say it was romantic out here? With him?





	Outside, Away From The Party

It was cold outside, but Bruce needed a break from the wild party Tony was hosting that night. After a while, loud and flashy atmospheres can make you feel like you’re absolutely going to die at any second. Plus, he just felt out of his element.

Every now and then, a bitter breeze would nip at his nose, and cover his fingers. He hadn’t prepared for it to be chilly, so he was stuck there, somewhat shaking and ticked off at himself for not bringing a jacket. But, Bruce had to admit, the quiet was certainly nice. At least, way nicer than having to juggle multiple conversations all happening at once in one damn room. He stared at the moon, spacing out a bit. The moonlight was quite bright and pretty that evening. 

He didn’t even realize Thor had joined him until he heard him clear his throat. It startled him a little bit, but Bruce quickly let out a small sigh of relief once he realized the God of Thunder was next to him. That smile of his had always been welcoming and full of a sweetness Bruce can’t even begin to explain. 

“Hey, man, sorry I didn’t say hi or anything earlier! Parties kind of overwhelm me and stuff, y’know?” Bruce said, apologetically. Thor began to softly shake his head.

“It’s not a problem, Banner. I understand how it can be for you.” He replied, his voice was dripping with the exact type of gentleness that makes Bruce’s knees feel a little weak.

“And, I must admit, Tony’s parties can be rather intense.” Thor said, eyebrows furrowing ever so slightly. Bruce thought that it was cute how expressive Thor could be without even realizing it. Bruce thought Thor was cute in general. 

So, maybe Bruce has a crush on Thor. Can you blame him? He’s basically the word gorgeous in the flesh, his voice is like a smooth caramel, and he’s a freaking God! Plus, Thor makes him feel safe. Something just feels so right when he’s near him. Yet, Bruce feels just a tad bit nervous all at the same time. It’s a rather exhausting, yet addictive, mix of emotions. Bruce doesn’t really understand it all. One thing he does understand though is that whenever he looks into those beautiful eyes, he can’t help but wish he could stare forever and ever. 

Bruce swallowed, hoping Thor didn’t hear the tense gulp.

“So, uh, why are you out here?” 

He regrets these words as soon as they slip out. After all, he doesn’t really want to give Thor any ideas to leave, but he also doesn’t want to keep him from having a good time.

“I just wanted to be with you! Plus, it’s nice out here.” Thor said, smile widening. 

Bruce felt his stomach do a backflip, and he thought for a second he was going to drop to the ground. But, all he did was give a small laugh and smile. It was nice to be wanted.

“Yeah, it is pretty cool out here. Quiet, and just,” Bruce gave a small hand motion towards the party, “not like in there.” 

Thor made a noise of agreement. “The moon’s light is practically sparkling! It’s romantic, isn’t it?” the God said, his gaze fixed on the sky. 

Bruce had to do a mental double-take at that last sentence. Romantic? Did Thor just say it was romantic out here? With him? 

“Romantic, huh? Yeah, maybe you could say that.” Bruce replied, a hint of playfulness in his voice as he tried to hide his hopeful twinge of excitement at the thought of this entire moment being something more than just friendly. 

They stayed there in content silence, just taking in the air and each other’s company. It truly was calming for the both of them. Time seemed to just not exist. Bruce could feel his heartbeat as he tried to stop daydreaming about holding Thor’s hand. He failed at that. 

Thor swayed a little bit, and turned to face Bruce, making the smaller man break out of his dream world. 

“Well, I think I’m going to go back to the party. Seems to me they might be winding down by now.” Thor said. Bruce nodded and presented a small smile, even if he was a tad bit sad that their evening together was over.

But, it wasn’t. Not quite yet at least. 

Thor, just before heading back in, gently took Bruce’s hand and placed a kiss on it. Bruce’s head was spinning a thousand miles a second as he felt the beautiful moonlight enter his heart, soaking him in pure bliss. 

“Shall I see you inside soon?” Thor asked, eyes full of an adoration that made Bruce’s heart skip a couple of beats.

“Yes,” Bruce managed to whisper, “I think you will.”

Thor let out a small chuckle. 

“Good!”


End file.
